Exactly As You Are
by NeonDomino
Summary: Only Remus Lupin could manage to accidently drop chocolate in the potion he's brewing. WolfStar One-shot.


**I own nothing**

**List of Challenges at the bottom.**

**I will be continuing my MC's very soon, I haven't abandoned them.**

* * *

"Chocolate," Remus muttered, plucking seven rose petals, and adding them to the cauldron. He took a bite of the Honeydukes chocolate that had been levitated in front of him.

"Can't you go ten minutes without a bar of chocolate?" Sirius asked, amused. Remus glanced up at Sirius, who was sitting on the Professors desk at the front, watching him.

Remus shook his head and quickly swallowed the chocolate. "Its been longer then ten minutes," he pointed out. "Plus, it helps me think." He quickly popped the bubbles that had began to form, smiling at all the colours. If the bubbles were clear, that meant the potion had gone wrong. Thankfully they were colourful. So far so good.

He picked up the knife, and started chopping up some Lady's Mantle, making quick work of the small plant, and carefully adding the ingredient in the Cauldron, before stirring vigorously.

"Chocolate," Remus requested, and bit into the bar that hovered in front of his face, before Sirius set it down again.

Bubbles started to form, and Remus stopped stirring, and started to pop all the multi-coloured bubbles. It was working, the potion was a success so far. He wouldn't mess this up. He would show Sirius that he could make a potion alone, and that's not the only thing Sirius would see. His mind wandered for a second before he scolded himself. No, he wasn't going to let Sirius see that, no matter what his dirty mind was telling him.

The unicorn hair was next to go in, and Remus watched the beautiful strands disappear, before he started to stir the potion as forcefully as possible. His gaze fell on the next step.

"Add Ginger root," he read out. "That's all it says. So I just add it in whole?"

"Yeah, it'd say if you needed to cut it," Sirius replied.

Remus continued to stir. "Chocolate," he said, and Sirius floated the bar, accidentally causing it to bump into Remus' face. Neither of the boys noticed the bit of chocolate break off and fall into the cauldron. Remus took a bite as he continued to stir for another minute, before picking up the root, dropping it into the cauldron and setting the temperature on the cauldron. He walked over to Sirius, taking a seat on the desk next to him.

"I'm almost done," he said.

"You going to tell me what you're making?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. He wanted Sirius to see the effect the potion had on him, rather than know what's going to happen. He waited ten minutes, before turning the temperature higher. After another ten minutes of silence, he got up and waved his wand over the cauldron.

It was ready.

He took a deep breath. The potion looked like shampoo. Silky white with a shimmer to it, and as he moved his head he could almost see other colours, like a rainbow.

Not that he really wanted to drink anything that resembled the shampoo his mother bought, but he didn't have a choice.

He filled a few vials. He didn't want to take too much, just enough to make a difference. He put one of the vials to his mouth and quickly drank it down.

"Don't drink it, you haven't checked it... too fucking late, let me find a bezoar before you kill yourself," Sirius said, rushing to the storeroom.

"Accio bezoar," Sirius shouted, and Remus looked at his hands, hoping for a sign, hoping something would be different. He couldn't see it. He turned to Sirius hovering in front of him, the bezoar clutched in his hands. His eyes were darting all over Remus' face, checking for any sign of poisoning.

"Did it work? How do I look?"

"The same as usual? Why? What is that potion? Why would you look different? Are you feeling alright, you didn't poison yourself did you, because I got a bezoar ready."

Remus looked at his hands again. He pulled up his shirt, his fingers touching the large bite over his left hip, and he let out a sigh. The vials were dropped carelessly onto the counter.

"It didn't work," Remus muttered, as Sirius walked over to the cauldron and sniffed it.

"Smells like chocolate, is this supposed to be Amortentia? But that doesn't have Ginger root in it... does it?"

Remus let out a slight chuckle. "Do you smell chocolate when you make Amortentia?" He asked.

"Amongst other things," Sirius replied, smiling at him. "Spill, what were you making and why?"

Remus bit his lip. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why? Is it funny?" Sirius asked. He took in the serious expression on Remus' face. "I won't laugh," he said. "Now tell me, please."

"I was making something that I hoped... I wanted to make the scars go away," Remus admitted. "A Beautification Potion. I really thought it would work, but I look the same, I'm still me, I'm still covered in these disgusting scars. Nothing's changed."

There was a long silence.

"Remus, I think you may have dropped chocolate in the potion," Sirius said. "I think it stopped the potion from working properly. I knew feeding you it was a bad idea."

"It helps me concentrate," Remus protested, weakly. "I didn't realise any fell in, I was really careful. I didn't even touch the bar with my hands, just in case. If any did fall in, it wouldn't have been much... surely it couldn't make that much of a difference?"

"It must have been the sugar, sugar does that to potions, it makes them ineffective. Even the slightest change to the potion could make it not work, it could have exploded, it could have poisoned you. It needs to be the exact same as what's written in the book," Sirius said.

Remus' head was in his hands, and he chose not to reply to Sirius.

"If it really means that much to you, I'll help you make a fresh batch," Sirius offered.

"I used the last of the unicorn hairs," Remus whispered. "They don't come cheap."

"I have some savings," Sirius offered. "But I don't think you should do this, you don't need it."

"I do, Padfoot. I just want to be normal. Since I can't be that, I could at least look normal. I don't want you to use your gold, I'll wait until Slughorn gets some more, or I'll save up for them."

"There's nothing normal about you, and that's a good thing," Sirius said, as Remus opened his mouth to speak. "You don't need the potion, because you are already beautiful. The scars can't disappear, they are too much a part of you, and as much as I wish you weren't a Werewolf, because I know the pain it causes you each month, and I hate to see you suffer..." he took a deep breath. "I have to admit that I love your scars," he finished. "They are beautiful... in a manly way of course."

Remus let out a snort.

"I'm not joking," Sirius said. "Anyone who sees them and doesn't like them isn't worthy of you. That's why you don't date, isn't it? Because you're scared that someone would see your scars and run away, or be repulsed?"

Remus stayed silent. It was just like Sirius to hit the nail on the head.

"Remus?"

"Yeah, because what if they work it out? What if I fall for someone and they are disgusted by me - that I don't have a body like... well, yours?" Remus replied, looking away.

Sirius gave a small smile, his hand rested on Remus'.

"For what it's worth, if I was lucky enough to be with you, I wouldn't ever run away, and you could never repulse me."

Remus froze. Had he just misheard Sirius, or did Sirius say that he would be lucky to have Remus?

"I also wouldn't be disgusted by the fact that you don't have a body like mine, I see mine in the mirror all the time after all. I'd much rather see yours."

"What?" Remus said.

"No, that came out wrong..." Sirius trailed off. "Fine. That came out right, just at the wrong time. Shit."

It took Remus a couple of minutes to realise what Sirius had actually meant by his words. "You fancy me?"

Sirius nodded slowly, "but it's not a problem, you don't have to act weird or awkward around me since you don't -"

His words were cut off by Remus' lips on his own.

When Remus pulled away, he looked nervous. "Was that okay?"

"I'm glad the potion didn't work," Sirius said, shifting closer to Remus. "Because I like you exactly as you are. Every single scar."

"I like you too," Remus replied, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**Challenges/Competitions entered:**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Potions - Assignment one - Write about what may happen if you mess up a potion. Prompt used: Exact.

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition** - A Marauders Era fic.

**The Ten Times Ten Challenge** - Prompts used: Hate, Cauldron, Quick, Accio.

**The Star Challenge** - Write about a bright/smart student at Hogwarts (I wrote about two).

**The Flower Language Challenge** - Hydrangea - Write about someone confessing their feelings to someone else.

**Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge** - Prompt used: Scar


End file.
